Such a beautiful doll
by CupCakeHime
Summary: first ever pairing .. Muraki Kazutaka and Higurashi Kagome


She was always seen now again, dissapearing to the great white mansion which was infested with dolls. People were usually lucky just to see a glance of her, her long black hair which blew in the wind, her beautiful blue -grey eyes never making contact of any kind, and of course her white kimono she always wore.  
She never seemed like the social type and the villager's assumptions were pressumed right as she never made an attempt to speak, look or even shake someone's hand.  
Maybe, she was shy? That was one question but they could only guess why Kagome would never speak and why there was only a glimmer of fright in her eyes which would remained plastered to the ground.

"Kagome-san you're back." Muraki's voice drilled the young girl's ears as she returned from one of her evening strolls and silently she nodded bowing her head down as she watched him at the corner of her eyes to admire his dolls like he always did.  
"Hai, Muraki-sama." He smirked looking at her for a brief second.  
"Did you get the informaion I needed?" She nodded as he placed a hand on her face and gently pulled at one of her blue orbs pullying it out and gazing into it. She didn't speak, she never did not even around her master, her creator. He made her that way, someone who wouldn't argue nor fight with him.  
"I see." He finally spoke placing her mechanicle eye back in it's socket. "Hisoka is still with him." She listened to the clenching of his fists probably caused by the jealousy she assumed always hearing a lot about Tsuzuki and the young boy who travelled with him. "Did they see you? You don't have lot of footage here to give me enough details on where to find him."  
"My apologies, I was caught by a person I believe by the name of Watari. He didn't know what my intentions were but he made it quite clear that I wasn't welcome." He nodded grasping her face in his hand a clear sign that he was unhappy with his doll's work.  
"Did you tell them anything?" He asked seriously looking into both her eyes with his, her emotionless face staring at him as she shook her head making his breaths calm again. "Good." He ran his pale hand across her cheek realising how perfect he had made her, not a single flaw, He began creating her after his mother's murder. It took six years to just get the blueprints done but he believed that she was quite worth it, a perfect companion if he was to even call her that. But others would see her as his pet, his doll as she would jump in front a thousand weapons and guns with his say so. Every order he gave was fufiled with little or no mistakes but he couldn't blame her for this error, he saw it coming, if he was to be honest but he wanted the love of his life or the boy who followed him to find her so when she tried to escape she would practically be luring them to him.  
"In time my doll, he will be in my clutches." He turned from her and strode towards the window. The girl just blinked silently as she walked to her corner and sat down like a good pet would do. No emotion layed on her breath taking features making her look like the very thing she was, a doll.  
"Such a beautiful doll." Muraki sighed glancing over his shoulder at her. Only one could compare to her.

"My doll awake." Kagome opened her eyes quickly looking at her master and stood up so she was in front of him. "My time is coming now, I must depart, I trust you can take care of yourself and everyone of my dolls?" He raised an eyebrow already knowing she would reply yes.  
"Hai."  
"Good." He ruffled her black hair in his palm as he gave a small smile. "I trust you know I don't wish for you to leave in my absense." She nodded knowing the rules by now but she would never say something so rude. "I will be back as soon as I can." He placed his hand on his hip and gently brushed his lips against hers. It was his way of showing that he wanted her to be a good girl while he was away, not that she could be bad and disobey, it wasn't in her program.  
"So beautiful." He whispered in her ear as he pulled away and left the room while she raised one of her hand to her lips gently caressing them as she did every other time he kissed her. She would have loved to feel something but she would never be able too.

She lies even now in that room of that mansion awaiting her master, her smooth shimmering hair all knotty and taterred from years of it waiting to be brushed by him. Her flawless features revealing a hallow crack on her cheek from aging and her kimono was now dirty, she would still clean his dolls but she knew he was never coming back but sometimes she could still hear his words ringing in her heard from the night before he had left.  
_Such a beautiful doll...  
_She is still awaiting for her master to come home.

The End !


End file.
